A bleak life: Redone
by Modder
Summary: A new clan has arrived in Konoha. But theres something about the heir to the new clan. this is his life in konoha. First fanfic, edited.
1. The new clan!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of the characters portraiyed within this fanfic. Owned by Kishimoto

Authors Note: grammer corrected by Ed Sammon

I really like pancakes!. Oh and Im into the minor character fanfics like Anko, Hana Etc. I am here to make some. Probably not involving those two characters...well actually yeah those two, so enjoy DAMMIT!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today had been a very boring, yet busy week for Anko. It is a friday afternoon, and she has to send some damn reports to the hokage. Anko glanced up at the sky. Grumbling, she slowly continued to her destination. The Hokage tower (I am assuming that is what it is called) to send the reports to Tsunade. Now, you could say, a stereotype of a shinobi is one of great respect and pride. Sure, anko was proud of what she was, but that didnt take into account of the villagers...

She knew why. Why every villager she glanced at while she was casually strolling around the village had pointed and whispered something to each other. She would just respond with a "mmhmm..." and just walk off, without a care. Today was no exception. She noticed earlier on when she had finished training alone that on her way to recieve the documents, a few villagers had stared at her, fear set in their eyes, from what she saw. But that was in the past. She had now gone to the receptionist of the Hokage Tower to which the receptionist kindly said "just sit over there, I shall notify her when shes finished" to which anko nodded before taking a seat.

--------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Shisaku-------------------------------------------------------

"Pfft....ninjas, useless...." He rolled his eyes lazily. He was currently alone in one of his "top secret" rooms. He is heir of The Dasanteki clan. A clan that are proud ninjas. However, He is not. Although his parents, who call him the heir to the Dasanteki clan.  
He would probably be no more than a citizen of konoha, well a new citizen, the Dasanteki clan had just signed an agreemant with the Hokage. But Shisaku didnt know too much about it, nor did he care. He slumped in his chair just pondering on what to do next.

But, he wasnt all that boring as some could say. Why, he had devised a new sort of ...magic, or techology, if you will, that can do almost anything that he programmed into it. But he knew better than to use it for bad. So he "constructed" his own personal Battlestadium about below the Dasanteki Residence. It was a large hall that was about 900 metres high, 1,500 metres lengthways. and about 650 metres in width. Similar to an indoor basketball court except larger, And more advanced.

To get into the battle stadium you would have to walk from the Dasanteki Estate, then to a large blast door adjacent to the "clans" training area. Then you would have to trek 400 metres below ground in a diagonal path. Which was covered in white concrete walls and tile floors, similar to a science fiction movie. Then at the very end of the diagonal hallway was an intersection. Which then led to a platform about 500 metres on the wall. in the Arena. Shisaku had a device he had created. Awhile ago, but how does he do it? well neglecting family and being alone can do that to some people.

Shisaku. was on the floor of the stadium. he was facing the far wall, behind him was the platform, well 500 metres high above him. And to his left was the washrooms, to his right was a mini bar embeded into the paved brick wall. "Why be a ninja when you can have technology? ha!"

------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Tsume Inuzuka---------------------------------------------------

"Ah, well Once again, welcome to konoha, I do hope that we can be on good terms and battle together someday!" exclaimed a medium height woman, she had strange singular fang marks on each cheek. she looked like a very proud warrior. Beside her was her daughter.  
Hana Inuzuka, today, the head of the inuzuka clan and her daughter, were signing an alliance agreement with the Dasanteki Clan, inside the Dasenteki official residence.

The clan leader of Dasanteki was returning a casual smile back at the two inuzukas and said "Yes, I do hope we become good colleagues fighting proudly together". Tsume crossed her arms and nodded lightly.

"Would you like to look around" the Dasanteki clan head dryly replied. "Hmm, well Im fine i suppose, but what about the clan heir, I'd like to see that kid" Tsume answered, glancing around the main hall of the mansion. It was a very traditional floral japansese format. It looked nice.

The clan head of Dasanteki, scratched the back of his head. "Uhh. well, hes kind of busy...ehh..training! yeah! thats it, hes training"  
The Dasanteki Leader nervousely exclaimed. "Oh! but do not worry about yourself Dasanteki-Sama, I will be sure not to intrude!" Tsume exlcaimed. The dasanteki scratched his head and weakly smiled "ehe...sure...right this way Inuzuka-San"

Tsume and Hana had quietly followed The Dasanteki clan head until they reached a 12 Foot high blast door. Tsume was shocked.  
"Wow...what is in there!" Hana had said in an unsteady pace. "Oh, well you see...he finds his training uhh... very important so he has to stay here to concentrate" The dasanteki head said, in an unsure tone while finding the code to open the door which both the Inuzukas were starting get a hint on. Tsume mumbled something to hana before they were both led in by the Dasanteki leader into the dimly lit hallway, leaving the blast door open.

------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Anko------------------------------------------------------------

Anko had finally sent in the paper reports to Tsunade, and gratefully bowed her head and was led out by Shizune. It was dusk and Anko was, mentally fatigued. She couldnt understand why, but couldnt care less. She walked in the direction of her favourite dumpling takeaway. She patted her growling stomach with a smile on her face. Determind to reach the dumpling takeaway soon. She let out a sigh, as she put a hand over her forehead to move some stray hairs out of her eyes.

Finally she had reached her favourite place to eat, and couldnt be happier at this moment. Dango was her favourite food, it could always raise her spirits and would beat anything any day. She took her usual seat inside the restaurant. she quietly mumbled her order.  
But the store owner knew what she ordered very well, so the store owner gave anko her favourite portion of dango. This would be awhile.

------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Tsume Inuzuka---------------------------------------------------

Tsume was led down the hallway along with hana to the very end by the Dasanteki leader. Which led out onto the platform suspended against the wall 500 feet up, giving a perfect view of the entire facility, as shisaku liked to call it. "Well there he is"  
The Dasanteki leader pointed down to reveal Shisaku with a weapon of some sort that neither Tsume nor Hana could quite name.  
Tsume had watched Shisaku intently the entire time, Shisaku at the time completely oblivious to the unwanted guests, had resumed firing at holographic/programmed creatures. The said weapon shisaku was weilding was an XM1014 Automatic Shotgun.

10 metres infront of The Dasanteki Clan head, who was near the edge of the glass platform, was a television screen Shisaku had installed so you could see a perfect view of whatever went on in the facility. Right now, Shisaku was shooting zombies, to which The two inuzukas had NO idea of what was going on, so Tsume and Hana questionly looked at The Dasanteki head. To which he got the hint and softly replied "He designs ...gadgets, If you will that can do anything that he wants, aslong as he puts the 'idea' on there". The two inuzukas slowly nodded, vaguely getting the idea.  
"Hmm, wow, he seems like a wise boy, a good choice for clan head..." Tsume replied before focusing her attention on Shisaku being completely surrounded by zombies, The Dasanteki Head had explained that this was just Shisaku's work.

But Tsume was astonished. She eyed his every movements that he made, although a bit gorey with hundreds of bullets spraying at dead peoples faces. But somehow he managed to withstand 3 Waves of the undead. "Wow, so is he a chunin?" Hana asked. "Uhhhh...no.." Dasanteki said, a bit nervous. "A Jounin?" Tsume asked. "Uhm, he...isnt a shinobi...." Dasanteki trailed. "WHAT!?" both Inuzukas replied in a shocked tone, loud enough to catch Shisaku's attention. "What the hell! this place is a restricted area!" Shisaku motioned with his hands before being tackled by a hooded undead.

------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Akatsuki---------------------------------------------------------

"Enter" replied a deep voice from behind the wood grain door, to which a certain blue haired kunoichi entered gracefully, carefully closing the door behind her. "Pain-Sama, you wanted to see me?" The kuniochi asked in a monotone voice. The dark figure nodded.  
"There is...a shinobi, by the name of Shisaku." The figure answered. "Ok, so what, you want me to assassinate him?" the blue haired woman replied in a slightly more noticably human tone. "No konan-san, I want you to bring him to me..." 


	2. Intervention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Owned by Kishimoto

Authors Note: Yeaaah! Its M rating because Anko or Hana might be perverted. But yeah, sorry if it seemed a bit dull, i was wanting it to explain properly or clearly what shisakus life was loosely based on. Enjoy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shisaku had created a sort of portal from the ceiling, and another one right below him, causing him to somehow end up on the platform with the unwanted guests. Much to the Inuzukas confusement, and astonishment. "Uh can I help you people!?" Shisaku accused, glaring at the Dasanteki head. "Hey! this is part of our house! well...you kinda...created it....but still! this is Tsume Inuzuka, she is the head of the Inuzuka clan" Dasanteki head cheerfully beamed motioning to Tsume. Shisaku was not pleased. "Yeah, uhh, nice to meet you but uh what do you want?" he rudely said. Tsume was not at all pleased by his behaviour at someone of her rank. "Watch it kid! you may be the heir, but thats no way to talk to your elder! got that?" Tsume glared at shisaku, which intimidated him.

Dasanteki was the first to break the awkward silence. "Uhh..well, uh lets go continue signing the agreement and some OTHER documents, uh,  
after you Tsume-Sama" Dasanteki glared at Shisaku. "See kid, learn from your old man, he knows how to talk to a woman." Tsume said before following Dasanteki head up the hallway.

Hana however, earlier told Tsume that she wanted to stay, to get to know the Heir of the Dasanteki clan a little more. She was leaning against the wall near the door, eyeing off shisaku, shisaku glanced at her, and noticed she had the similar fangs on each cheek.  
She was very pretty, he thought, she had brown hair and lightly tanned skin. "You know, I heard what you said when you mumbled,  
Mother would be very upset if she heard that" Hana said, interupting Shisakus thoughts. "Pfft, it was just sarcasm" Shisaku waved it off,  
and did , just at the spur of the moment decided to JUMP!! a lengthy 200 feet across and then land feet first on the floor below.

"If you dont mind! I am just going to have some fun! your welcome to do whatever!" Shisaku said after thinking 'wow that sounded so suss'

--------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Tsunade--------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-Sama, here are the reports" Shizune handed Tsunade a very large amount of paper in a neat folder that spelt out CLAN INFORMATION.  
Tsunade had nodded before dismissing Shizune. Tsunade read the Papers intently and found out alot of information. 'Maybe introducing this clan to the leaf village was a good idea....this is a real advantage, having extra protection against offending villages' Tsunade thought to herself. Something caught her eye, she checked it, so far she noticed that this clans traits were that they were proud fighters, which was one of the main reasons Tsunade accepted their proposal to reside in the village.  
The clans heir, was...Not a shinobi? Tsunade cocked an eyebrow before muttering something and closing the book.

"Hmm... wierd....ah well" Tsunade sat still for a awhile, just staring at the door before going "I could go for some gambling..."

--------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Anko-----------------------------------------------------------

It was morning, but...Raining? the sound of the rain impacting against the gutters woke Anko up from her short hybernation. She didnt noramally sleep in late, but it was a weekend, so pretty much a win win she thought. She sat up from her futon and fixed her hair lazily. A few minutes later she got up, much to her displeasure. she didnt feel like getting up, but hey, she was hungy. So she stumbled into the kitchen, not really careful with her actions, inspected her fridge. Upon finding nothing, she closed the door. Pouting she attempted to think up of breakfast that didnt involve dango. It wasnt working well.

Anko decided to get some Ramen. So she headed off in that direction, shielding her face from the rain with her right hand over her head.  
Grumbling lightly, she eyed the nearby ramen stand. But at that time, a Jounin had jumped from the sky it seemed and landed about 3 inches right infront of her. 3 inches between them. "What is it? cant you see im busy?" Anko complained. The anbu was not amused, so Anko had started in a more serious manner "What is it?" She asked glancing behind the Jounin at the ramen stand. "The Hokage has assigned you as a Sensei she told me to tell you herself" the Jounin said with a raspy tone, and then fled off somewhere onto the rooftops.

"Hey!!! wait!!! Tell her i said shove it up her ass!!!" Anko yelled in frustration. Sighing, she just gave up, she would have a talk about this to the Hokage, but in the meantime, she was hungry.

--------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Shisaku------------------------------------------------------

Shisaku was walking down the street, getting some fresh air, only to face heavier rain than earlier on, for a morning it was pretty dark and cold. He scratched his eye with his hand, he glanced to his right to find an alleyway...with three men running by? Shisaku was curious and, even though not a 'ninja' he still had a weapon....he had always kept dual elites with him, even thought know one probably knew what they were, so shisaku could feel relatively safe.

So he follow the men down the alley, careful not to get caught, and then he peeked around another area, and saw the men crowding over something, a figure. "What the fu...?" he mumbled, careful not to draw any attention before he knew what they were doing. Suddenly Shisaku's eyes went wide. There, on the damp floor, was an unconcious Hana, surrounded by 5 tall men, all saying things shisaku could just make out.

"Oh my god....They are going to rape her!" Shisaku made himself noticed and drew out his dual elites a few feet away from them.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!! NOW!!!" Shisaku said through gritted teeth, trying to intimidate the men. To which they all merely laughed. "Go home kid." Before turning back to the unconcious inuzuka. So shisaku, like the brave guy he thought he was started firing at the sky, as warning shots. "FUCK OFF!!" he yelled. One of the men started to walk up to Shisaku. Shisaku, quickly thinking,  
aimed at the man heading towards him, shooting him in the stomach. "oooaah!" The man writhed in pain rolling around on the floor, covering parts with blood.

The remainders looked at each other, then picked up the bleeding man, and ran off. "Hey! are you okay? HEY!!" Shisaku raced by Hana's side, and decide to check her pulse. She was fine, no internal injuries.

--------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Anko---------------------------------------------------------

Anko, who happened to have finished her hearty breakfast, JUST so happened to be near that very alley, and heard gunshots, she thought it was a civillian dispute, and raced over to where the sounds occured. She stopped in her tracks when she saw 6 men and an injured man run away in opposite directions. She then glanced at Shisaku who was seemingly checking the inuzukas pulse. "Hey! what happened here?'

This startled Shisaku a bit. He turned to face her. "Help! please, i think shes been drugged or something" So Anko asked no more questions and raced by Shisakus side. Picking Hana up. "I'll send her to the hostpital...Who are you?" Anko asked while picking up the Inuzuka.  
"Uh...i...im some guy" Shisaku was at a loss for words. He didnt know why. DAMN IT! why did he say it like that? "I'm the one who rescued her"  
Shisaku finally managed. "Hmmph! well, good job, stay safe" Anko said before completely dissapearing somewhere else.

"Ninjas..." Shisaku mumbled. 


	3. Ninjas and Stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Owned by Kishimoto.

Authors Note: Well, this kinda just came up, I was planning to do a really long chapter on the second one,  
I guess im not doing that here aswell. Enjoy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why would Pain-Sama want him? He doesnt look special." Konan mumbled. She inspected the picture of the Boy.  
She was curious, as to why Pain would want him. Why? she thought. "Oh well, those were my orders I guess..." Konan said In an unsure tone. She then did a jutsu that slowly turned her into thousands of delicate, little paper butterflies.

Heading towards Konoha would take a week maybe. But that was ok, Konan had all the time she needed to find the unsuspecting Heir to Dasanteki.

----------------------------------------Meanwhile with Anko-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would you assign me to become a sensei? Hokage-Sama?" Anko asked. arms crossed in the Hokage's office.  
Tsunade smiled. "Because, Anko-san, You have proven yourself to be worthy of a sensei, this is quite a hard-to-come-by privellidge". Anko muttered something, but Tsunade didnt hear it, nor did she care. She was assigning Anko to become a sensei,  
wether Anko liked it or not!

Anko stared blankly at Tsunade, whom of which returned the stare. Very awkward. Anko didnt know what to say, or how to respond.  
Anko uncomfortably shuffled a bit, swaying her hips a bit. "Well? any questions?" Tsunade asked. "N-no Tsunade-Sama" Anko said before she bowed her head to Tsunade and was, once again, lead out by Shizune, Who was just standing there smiling like an idiot.

"Stupid sensei position..." Anko grumbled when she reached the outside area. The sun was out today, pretty warm, with a few breezes here and there. This however did not get taken into account by Anko. She marched down towards her apartment. Probably to go training.

----------------------------------------Meanwhile with Tsume-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tsume sat at what people would normally call her throne. But today was not a happy day for the Inuzuka. She had received news of her daughters conflict, and how that 'heir' had saved her. Kiba Inuzuka, Hana's brother, was off doing a mission. So Tsume decided to visit her daughter AGAIN for the second time today, even though it was only Noon.

By the time she had reached the hostpital room of which Hana was held in, Tsume had decided to thank that Shisaku kid, or whatever his name was. Hana was slouched on her bed, and smiled when she saw her mother enter the room. "Hey, mother..." Hana said in a quiet tone before looking down. Tsume said nothing, just walked over to Hana's side and hugged her daughter.

"How did it happen?" Tsume questionly asked. "I was getting supplies from the market, and these guys, they must have drugged something that I drank today because, they were following me." Hana said, still looking down. Tsume was just listening the whole time, occasionally nodding her head, still hugging her daughter. "A-and they followed me Into an alleyway, on the way home, I dont remember much after that.  
I woke up here, the nurse explained that I was about...to be raped if It wasnt for that clan heir..." Hana had gulped when she mentioned a few words. Tsume tilted her head up and frowned. 'Wow...he stopped those guys on his own? With what though? hmm...' Tsume thought.

------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Iruka------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! you completed a shadow clone Jutsu in TWENTY minutes!?" Iruka exclaimed, truly shocked at how Shisaku, who had just entered the Academy today. The Dasanteki Head had told Shisaku, that he was becoming a ninja, incase the Inuzka clan or Konoha needed more Reinforcement, which to Shisaku thought 'Yeah...one ninja makes ALL the difference...'. But here he was infront of a stunned Iruka AND a class of unofficial Genin, and he had done one of the hardest jutsus in the academy!!!!!

"Pfft, whatever dude" Shisaku said lazily, and slowly moved back to his seat before sitting down, not really caring that EVERYONE was staring at him as if he were a guy who had just won the lottery. "B-but, Shisaku-san, do you realise how much potential you have? if you could do that? In that time?" Iruka stammered. Shisaku just stared blankly at his 'sensei.  
What kind of name is 'sensei' how lame could these people be? so Shisaku decided to humor himself and just play this as a joke.

"Uh anyway, class ....Lets work on...something else..." Iruka trailed off. Shisaku decided to take in every moment of this.  
"Oh! are we going to learn where babies come from?" Shisaku beamed. Shisaku, had once again earned stares from everyone in the class. This time, he noticed it, and smiled. "N-no Shisaku-San, uhm, you already have proven to be able to do this work...You are more than welcome to sit back and watch...for the next few weeks...." Iruka stated.

"Aw! gay!" Shisaku pouted. As far as Shisaku was concerned, being a ninja was awsome!

------------------------------------------Later on-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days later. Tsume had gone over to the Dasanteki residence, to thank Shisaku, to which the head of the Dasanteki clan once again, guided her AND hana down to where shisakus battlefield was....

But, dang! they got Shisaku at the wrong time...While the two Inuzukas AND Dasanteki leader were up on the platforms inspecting Shisaku.  
They were suprised when they saw Shisaku half-naked dancing and singing lyrics to some song. There was the tune of the song in the background.

"Imah Survivah! Im not goin give up! I will survivah! Keep-on Surviven!" Shisaku was completely unaware that three people were on the platform above him, suprised to see the heir do such thing! Tsume purred a bit, so did Hana. The Dasanteki Head had known a little bit about controlling this 'facility' on the platform, shisaku had constructed a control panel aswell, to set whatever the user wanted.  
So he did the best thing he could- Stop the music.

Shisaku initially didnt notice, but soon realised his awsome music was not to be heard. So he pouted. Then he gaped, as he looked up to see what happened and saw three people staring down at him from the platform.

"WHAT!? what do you people want from me!? FUCK!" Shisaku yelled, summoning a portal that led him to where the unwanted guests were.

The Dasanteki head had cleared his throat "Dont! talk to me, nor to the respected guests like that!".

"Uh, I dont care. what is it?" Shisaku stated. He was not amused. And completely Unaware that a certain two Inuzukas were picturing dirty things about him.... "Nice singing there Shisaku-san" Hana smiled. Shisaku suddenly became calm, he had wanted to know what happened after that random 'ninja' carried her to the hostpital. "Hey, are you ok?" Shisaku asked a bit concerned. "I-im fine, thats why we came here"  
Hana blushed when she said that.

"Shisaku, you did a good deed. The Inuzuka clan head and her daughter are here to thank you" The Dasanteki Head exclaimed proudly, glancing at the two Inuzukas. "What ever man...I wouldn't let that kind of thing happen." Shisaku rolled his eyes. Although he was happy that Hana was ok.

------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Anko----------------------------------------------------------------

Anko had finished her training, and was panting from exhausting, she had used ALOT of chakra. And her techniques were flawless too. She headed back to go home. But halfway there was stopped in her tracks as Iruka had noticed anko and ran over to her.  
Much to Anko's dismay, she didnt want to be disturbed right now. "Hey there Anko san!" Iruka chirped, he handed her some documents.

This caused Anko to groan a little. "Aw..what is this? I'm kinda busy trying to do stuff here."

Iruka was not amused, so he changed from his chirpy tone, to a more serious one. "Look Anko-san, I have assigned the teams already, for when they graduate. So I decided to hand these to you!" Iruka said. Trying to be kind. Anko snorted "Yeah, so these will be the little kiddies that I will be terrifying...excellent." Anko smirked. She had very evil plans for the poor saps that would be her students. 


	4. Mild Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Owned by Kishimoto

Authors note: I am adding some extra characters that my friends wanted. Enjoy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 3 days after Shisaku had been discovered dancing in his facility.

He was depressed. He had always hated his life. Not for the fact that he found out that it was both Tsume AND the Dasanteki head's scheme to make Shisaku become a shinobi. 'That bitch...' Shisaku glumly thought, leaning against the wall that was nearest to the large wash rooms (toilets, showers etc). And today that damn woman, of which Shisaku had found out, had sort of revolved around dogs. Thats how he would describe the Inuzuka clan. And the her.

Shisaku was just going to let Tsume and whoever she bought to train and just disappear somewhere. Yeah, that would work. Pfft.  
'I could just get hammered' shisaku thought, eyeing the mini-bar inbuilt into the opposite wall facing him.

About 20 minutes later, Shisaku noticed Tsume and about 3 other people with... dogs?

Shisaku pondered on what the dogs were for, sure, Shisaku had a vague idea about ninjas, as he called them. But what could dogs do?

"Ah, I see your here Shisaku-san" Tsume said, in a deep tone. A small smile reached her lips. Shisaku then summoned a portal to get to the platform where the 4 Inuzukas and their dogs were. This astonished the other Inuzukas, as Tsume had already seen what Shisaku could do.  
at least she thought she did.

"So, uh welcome...See that panel over there..the one my dad used to turn off the music" Shisaku lazily stated, pointing at the control panel at the edge of the platform. All Inuzukas nodded. "Yeah, well while Im not here, you guys are more than welcome to use it. Uh, You can set this battlefield to whatever you want. Im sure you guys arent here for a disco or a movie." Shisaku said, in a bored tone, calm tone.

Tsume stepped forward. "Ah, dont worry Shisaku-san, we wont be too instusive" Tsume quickly searched the vast space of brick and metal.

Above the washrooms, probably about 300 metres up were glass windows across the entire wall. Which was possibly for sunlight. Shisaku just shrugged and dragged along to the control panel. the panel had a touch screen. The Inuzukas were very curious as to what Shisaku was doing,  
so they leaned in on it. The dogs, being obedient and silently waiting for their masters orders.

------------------------------------------------Meanwhile with the Iruka----------------------------------------------------------

The Dasanteki Clan head was currently at the shinobi academy discussing terms with Shisaku, and how his progress was coming along.  
Iruka basically stated that Shisaku had perfected the most difficult of tasks with very little difficulty, which astonished him.  
The Dasanteki head nodded proudly. "Ah, so, when does this course finish?" The Dasanteki said in a calm tone.

Iruka, who had filed some paper work whilst talking to Shisaku's Dad. Had frowned, thinking. "Probably...a few more weeks maybe. Your son came in VERY late in the year. Pretty impressive stuff I must say Dasanteki-Sama. The Dasanteki Head nodded.

A Jounin had knocked on the door. To which Iruka plainly said "enter". The Jounin had walked in and asked for Iruka privately.  
"Excuse me sorry Dasanteki-Sama, I won't be too long" Iruka scratched the back of his head, before following the Jounin outside the classroom.  
The Dasanteki Leader just sat patiently, glancing around the classroom that Shisaku was in. "Hmm.." He mumbled. Iruka came back in.  
"Sorry for that Dasanteki-Sama" Iruka smiled. Before sitting back down to discuss some more things.

------------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Rei----------------------------------------------------------------

In a small isolated part of Konoha, there stood a teenager, probably about 15 maybe. He had a singular fang down each cheek, similar to a certain clan. He was one of the students in Shisaku's class. And he knew who Shisaku was. He had been watching Shisaku whenever he got the chance. "Life sucks..." he murmured before walking off with his hands in his pocket.

------------------------------------------------2 days later---------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!?" Anko yelled. Holding a Kunai up at Iruka's throat. "Anko-san! Put that down! I said that schedules are being shortened"  
Anko sighed, still holding the Kunai at Iruka's throat. Then she had an idea, and put on the cheesiest grin she could.  
"Heeey Iruka-Kun" Anko cooed, now putting her hands on Irukas cheeks. To which he had blushed profusely. Anko smiled even more at this,  
lowering her eyebrows to be more suggestive. "How about you come to my house...and maybe you can...commence the normal schedule? Im a busy woman" Anko purred, licking her lips.

Iruka snapped out of his delightful trance. "No, Sorry Anko-san, now please leave...I have things I need to do" Iruka stated, more serious.  
"Aww..." Anko pouted. She then decided she would spend her last few days of freedom somewhere else. "Pfft that guy wasnt going to get any anway" Anko mumbled before she left.

"Wait? what?" Iruka was oblivious to what Anko had said, so he shrugged it off and continued with the paper work.

-----------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Shisaku---------------------------------------------------------

The battlefield, as Shisaku liked to call "The facility" which resided under the Dasanteki residence, was now occupied by many Inuzukas.  
Shisaku had been kind...well he didnt care, but he re-assured them to use any resource they needed. Even from the minibar....

The Inuzukas were somewhat grateful of Shisaku. While the Inuzukas were training, Hana asked Kiba a question.  
"Hey kiba-kun, wheres Rei-kun?" Hana questioned, unsure of whether Kiba knew or not. Akamaru was fighting off wall-turrets that Shisaku created for them. Not that the turrets could kill of course. Kiba didn't know where Rei was, so he shrugged it off.  
Hana then went back to training, but not before getting a glance at a half naked Shisaku being taught by one of the other Inuzukas how to do proper shinobi techniques instead of using his range of 'inventories'. Hana purred. But careful not to be noticed by anyone, resumed training with her dogs. But she tried to glance at Shisaku whenever she got the chance.

Shisaku, had decided to put on screamo music, via his little 'gadget' which seemed to have archived 'programs' to alter the world depending on what was programmed. This was Shisaks favourite 'inventory'

But in the meantime, the screamo playing in the background made EVERYONE, minus Shisaku stop training. "What is this..." One of the Inuzkua's whispered and cringed. Shisaku wanted to dance to it, but he noticed that no-one seemed to enjoy it. "Heh...so no music?" Shisaku beamed. Tsume chuckled. "Its your training ground Shisaku-san, we are merely guests" Tsume said before commencing training with kuramaro (I think thats what it is)

"Well, yeah, but you GUYS ARE AWSOME!!! and besides, I did say you can do anything here, but how about this?" Shisaku said, before turning on some techno. Not so much bass. "Yeah sure" The Inuzukas agreed.

-----------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Konan---------------------------------------------------------------

'Nearly there' Konan thought as she decided that Konoha was not very far away, so she decided to go back into her normal human shape.  
She delicately walked forward, determined to get this Shisaku, that Pain-Sama was so fond of. 'Maybe a new recruit' Konan reasoned.  
She was interupted in her trail of thoughts as an unknown figure was yelling somewhere in the forest. "Ah! Im lost! dammit"  
said a scratchy voice. Konan had been prepared incase of sneak attacks. So she shuffled once again into thousands of butterflies and was going to inspect whether the source of the voice was a threat.

"ahh! wheres ma bottle of rum!" replied a goofy-looking character known as Ed.  
In the distance he was being watched by a frustrated blue-haired Kunoichi. 'Just a civilian passing by' Konan thought, as she made her way towards Konoha, this time remaining in the paper butterfly form she was in. 


End file.
